


Colliding By Design

by sansationaltales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Has Issues, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, mentions of eating disorders, papyrus is secretly a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansationaltales/pseuds/sansationaltales
Summary: Reader is an alcoholic, who uses casual sex with strangers as a way to keep her mind off her loneliness.One faithful morning, she collides with the underfell gang, earning herself the best friends she's ever had, and laying her eyes upon a certain skeleton monster who makes her feel things she thought she never would.But will she be able to push past the bad thoughs and let herself finally be happy?Or is her loneliness just written in the stars?





	Colliding By Design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I just wanted to let you know that this story is named after a song that I think would be a great 'soundtrack' for it, so if you want to check it out, I'll put the link on here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaNmLrma2NE
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! :D

* * *

You watched yourself in the mirror in horror. You looked just about as shit as you felt. Your long black hair was a complete greasy tangled mess. Not to mention that last night’s mascara was scattered all over your green eyes.

You groaned feeling way too tired to give a shit. You looked down at the tight black dress that you were still wearing from last night, and noticed it had a large stain of wine on it. Dammit, it was your favorite dress too!

You didn’t even want to attempt to try to remember what happened last night, after all it would just make your headache worse. You looked around the room you were in, at the bright yellow walls, the horrible grey curtains, and that big king sized bed. You could barely see a lumpy figure sleeping under the ugly flower blankets. Whoever the guy was, he sure as hell knew how to snore.

Out of pure curiosity you leaned in closer to the bed, to get a quick glimpse of who was sleeping underneath it. Your eyes landed on a blonde guy with a fairly handsome face. Not bad. Too bad you didn’t remember shit.

You smiled at yourself and searched for your purse, which you ended up finding under the bed. How it ended up there was a question you wouldn’t get an answer to. You also found a wallet sitting next to your purse, it had to have belonged to the guy. You shrugged and grabbed whatever few bills it had inside, then threw it back under the bed. Too easy.

With a smirk, you collected yourself, trying your best to ignore that disgusting stain on your dress. Seriously, how much did you drink last night? Not wanting to look at yourself any longer than needed, because frankly you looked fucking disgusting, you stepped out of the strange hotel room. You didn't even remember getting here, but thankfully, you had already been here once, before, with another guy. Hey, you weren't ashamed. Sex was fun. You felt a pang of guilt about taking the poor guy's money, but a girl's gotta do what she gotta do to survive. You were running out of money already, and your next pay was three weeks away. Three! And it wasn't like you got paid a lot. Regardless, you wouldn't change your job for anything. You were a transcriptionist, which basically meant that you worked from home, listened to audios for different companies, and typed out what you heard. Fucking easy, and you didn't need anything but your laptop, and your keyboard. You got to work when you wanted and how you wanted, setting your own schedule. It was a dream come true for someone like you.

Still, the pay really wasn't that great, which meant you had to go through days where you had to choose between the booze, or dinner. It was safe to say that whenever you got yourself into those mental conflicts, booze always won. Yes, you did have to go through a couple of days in hunger, but honestly you were either passed out, or too drunk to care. You also lose a lot of weight when you did that, and it was something you secretly loved.

You absentmindedly stepped out of the hotel lobby, and into the frisky autumn air. You loved watching the leaves turn colors in autumn, and honestly you enjoyed the chilly weather much more than the hot summer air. If your head wasn't pounding so hard from how hungover you were, you would've probably stayed out there for a while more, breathing in the fresh air. But alas, that was not the case, and you really wanted to get home because holy _fuck_ were you thirsty. You almost felt like you were going to pass out if you didn't drink something, something nice and cold to freshen you up.

You didn't live far from the hotel, so it didn't take you long to reach the apartment building you lived in. Thankful to be home, you smiled as you fished for your keys from your purse. God, why was it always so fucking difficult to find a pair of keys? It was like they always hid from you on purpose somewhere at the bottom of your frankly messy purse. You let out an annoyed breath, and threw yourself to your knees on the cold asphalt, placing your bag on the ground and literally searching the entire stupid thing, but..? Oh god. Please no. Please for the love of god, no!

Panic started to rise inside you, as you kept digging and searching, going as far as to throw all of the contents of you purse into the ground. But there were no keys. You lost. Your goddamn apartment keys...yet again.

You let out a loud, angry groan. How were you going to get into the building now? The door to the building was always locked, which meant that unless someone came out or in, you were stuck outside. Then, even when you'd manage to actually get in, you still had no way to get into your actual apartment. For a minute, you just stared at the spilled contents of your purse, not really in the mood to do anything. Why was life always trying to get you somehow?

Slowly you picked up your stuff and threw it back into the purse. Guess you'd have to call the landlord again. How were you even going to pay for having to change the locks again? Suddenly you were really not guilty about the money you took.

You grabbed your phone, ready to get the whole thing over with, when you noticed, that it wasn't even on. Really. Your phone just had to die now, this one time that you actually needed it for something? Was this a joke? Ha ha, very funny, life. You got me. Again.

You just wanted some water. And your bed. Was that really that much to ask for? You sighed, and picked yourself up from the ground, walking tiredly to the door buzzer, and pressing literally the first button your finger randomly laid upon. But nobody came. Oh come on! You pressed the second one right next to it, and yet again, no one. Now you were fucking pissed! You kept pressing the second button, over and over again, for some reason thinking that maybe, some one would suddenly answer after all. You were just about to give up and move to the next button, when a loud, angry voice startled you, making you jump.

"WHO DEARS TO DISTURB THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!?" The deep voice questioned.

If you weren't so goddamn angry, you would have probably snickered at the strange guy.

"Forgot my keys. Can you buzz me in?" You asked in a monotone voice, completely done with the day already.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY? AND WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?"

"Oh my god just buzz me in!? It's not that hard? Literally just press the button so that I can bloody enter the building, I'm freezing my tits off out here!" You were loosing your cool already, really just not in the mood for another crazy bald old neighbor who didn't even know how to use a intercom.

For a beat there was just silence. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME!? I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT ANYONE WHO DEARS TO LAUGH AT MY SUSPENSE WILL BE MET WITH VERY SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES! WHAT IS YOUR NAME, I WILL SPEAK TO THE KING MYSELF ABOUT THIS.."

You closed your eyes. Was this really your life? Why did you even wake up today?

Deciding that the man on the other line was simply put, too insane to speak to, you pressed the third button, hoping someone more normal would answer this time. It really made you wonder what kind of people you shared the building with.

"Who the hell is this?" This time, it was an angry woman who was on the other line. Welp, apparently all your bloody neighbors were rude assholes, but perhaps she wasn't insane.

"Hi, I um, live here but I forgot my key-"

"And you think you're just gonna buzz MY apartment and ask for MY help? Why would I wanna help you? You're lucky I don't come down and kick your ass!"

That. Was. It.

"I fucking dare you to come down here and fucking try!" You screamed back, your blood boiling. Who the hell did these people think they were? All you wanted was for them to press a button, for crying out loud!

"You have no idea who you're messing with you shit stain!" She screamed in full rage.

"Fuck you!" You screamed back, hitting the stupid machine angrily. That, only resulted in you hurting your own hand. "Fuck! Ow! Fuck this fucking shitty day. And fuck all of you shitty neighbors. Fuck yo-"

Someone cleared their throat behind you, making you freeze in place. You could hear the angry woman yell profanities at you from the other line, but you were too busy dying of embarrassment to care. Slowly, you turned around, and came to face with a..lizard? Monster?

"Who the he-hell are you?" The monster asked. For a second you just stood there, staring at them. The monster was wearing what looked like a white lab coat, a red shirt with black stripes, and a black skirt. They looked strangely familiar.

When you didn't say anything, the monster just rolled their eyes and pushed you away from the intercom.

"Hey babe what's going on? Is this human t-threatening you?" The monster asked.

"Alphys? What the hell is going on? WHO IS THAT WITH YOU" The woman shouted, but you stopped paying attention, too focused panicicking. Alphys. As in the royal scientist, Alphys? You took a quick glance in her direction. Yes! It's her!

"You're doctor Alphys?" You couldn't contain yourself, the excitement pumping in your veins. You had never seen someone as important as her in person before.

She turned around to look at you in confusion. "W-what?"

"I can't believe I'm meeting the royal scientist! You're so cool?"

The lizard shot you an odd look, something between shock and amusement.

"Y-you're excited to meet me?" She asked strangely.

You nodded, suddenly feeling a whole lot better. "Damn, if my phone had battery I'd ask for a picture. I've heard so much about y-"

The doors of the building shot open and suddenly a very angry monster lady had her hands pressed on your neck. You tried pushing her away, but she was too strong. You locked eyes with her raging yellow ones, in desperate need of air. Alphys's voice was sounding in your ears, and whatever she said was thankfully enough for the fish lady to stop before she strangled you to death.

You fell on the ground, coughing and trying to take in as much air as possible. What. The. Fuck?

"Dammit Alphys why can't you let me do my job!" She screamed, now completely forgetting about you.

"Sure Undyne and l-let you kill another human. See where that gets you!"

The fish monster, Undyne, groaned in frustration.

"I hate the stupid laws of this place! I have every right to kill her right there and then for disturbing me in the first place!"

Suddenly you put two and two together, recognizing her voice from the intercom. You shot up, completely forgetting about your sore throat.

"You! You're the captain of the royal guard aren't you? You live in this dump?" You asked in bewilderment. You'd think someone like her would be living in some sort of a mansion or something, not in the shitty neighborhood you only stayed in because you blew all your money on alcohol.

You swore you saw her eye twitch.

"Remind me again why this human is still breathing." She said it with a strangely calm voice, but you could see the anger in her eyes.

"Because," You intervened before the lizard monster could answer. "You're the captain of the royal guard, and you randomly killing an innocent little human, like me, for no actual reason, could probably get you in quite a bit of trouble. Not to mention the fact that you already assaulted me just a minute ago, so I'm fairly confident that you, Undyne, are smart enough to not push it any further." You smiled happily.

Undyne blinked, as she watched you with suspicion for a few long seconds. Then, she burst out laughing.

"Fuhuhu, you know what, I think I might just like you." She threw an arm over your shoulder, now grinning widely enough to show off her sharp teeth.

You were taken aback by her sudden change, but you shrugged it off.

"Right, so I gotta call the landlord. Can I borrow your phone?" You asked, taking advantage of the situation.

The fish lady only raised an eyebrow at you. "Why you gotta call the landlord? I'll just kick your door down!" The excitment was lighting up in her eyes.

"Okay. And then I'll just live without a front door." You shrugged sarcastically.

"Fuck yeah!" Undyne shouted, making her way inside, only leaving the doors slightly cracked for you and Alphys.

"U-Undyne I don't think she's being serious!" Alphys called after her. She watched you up and down, and after a second of pondering she spoke again. "You aren't being serious are you?" She sighed.

"No, I'm not crazy." You laughed.

The scientist squinched her eyes. "You certainly look it."

"Okay I might have had a bit of a rough night. That doesnt't make me crazy. Anyway, your _actually_ crazy girlfriend is about to apparently kick my door down, so if you'll kindly excuse me." You quickly made your way inside.

"Hey you idiot, I can't do shit if I don't know which one your apartment is!" Undyne said, her voice echoing in the hallway of the apartment building.

"Yeah I thought it over again, and I've come to the conclusion that I should just call the landlord instead." You gave her a tight smile, hoping she would just borrow her phone to you so you could just head home and sleep.

"I don't have a phone." Undyne shrugged.

Filled with frustration, you buried your face underneath your hands.

"Y-yeah me neither. But I think Sans does? Th-that's how he keeps track off all those girlfriends he has." Alphys said as she was suddenly beside you.

You feel relief make it's way to your body. "Great! Can you take me to him?"

"He lives up on the fourth floor. Last name is Snowdin b-but.."

You didn't even let the scientist finish her sentence, before you were already making your way up the stairs and into the fourth floor. Spotting the one door that read 'Snowdin', without a second thought you quickly knocked on the door.

It took a pretty long wait, and it was just as you were about to knock for the second time, that the door swung open, revealing a very tall, angry looking skeleton monster. He wore a spiked black shoulder armor, a giant red scarf, black pants and long red boots. He had a very angry looking scar running down his right eye, and you found yourself staring at his dangerous looking red ones.

"H-Hi, I'm uh, a friend of Undyne's and Alphys's, and they told me you could borrow your phone to me?" You could feel your heartbeat quicken under his angry stare. "See I lost my keys and I really need to call my landlord but my phone conveniently died, and well, yeah."

"YOU!" The monster suddenly pointed at you. "YOU ARE THE DISGRACEFUL HUMAN WHO WAS MOCKING ME IN THE MACHINE! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN MY HOME. I SHALL DESTROY YOU, HUMAN!"

Realization hit you like a ton of bricks, suddenly remembering the angry old man's voice from the intercom. Or well, not so old, and so very not human's voice.

"Oh c'mon please? I'm sorry I offended you. I've just had a rough day. Pleaaaaaase?" You gave him the puppy dog eyes, hoping he could have some sympathy hidden somewhere.

"QUIT MAKING THAT HORRIFYING FACE! DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS! UNDYNE WOULD TEAR YOU APART IN A SECOND IF SHE MET YOU! AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU DARE ASK FOR MY HELP, AFTER MOCKING ME AND LYING TO ME? WOULD WE NOT BE IN THE SURFACE, FORCING ME TO FOLLOW THE RIDICULOUS RULES OF YOU WEAK HUMANS, I WOULD DUST YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Fine, you know what _Sans_ , you can keep your stupid phone, and shove it up your stupid skeleton ass!"

A sudden low chuckle behind you sent shivers up your spine.

"Maybe if ya buy me dinner first, sweet cheeks."

You turned around, coming face to face with a second skeleton, this one quite a bit shorter than the first one, but he still managed to tower over you. He wore a thick black jacket, a dark red sweater, black shorts that had two yellow stripes running down the side of them, and red slippers. Your eyes were however on his smirk, the sharp teeth you could see in it, and that one golden tooth that stood out to you. His sockets had a hint of amusement in them, the left one glowing a deep red.

"OH GREAT BROTHER, PLEASE DO JOIN US YOU ABSOLUTE LAZY BONES! I HAVE NO IDEA, NOR DO I CARE ABOUT WHERE YOU HAVE SPENT THE LAST TWO NIGHTS, ALTHOUGH I CAN SAFELY GUESS THAT YOU WERE MOST LIKELY NOT DOING ANYTHING PRODUCTIVE OR CONTRUBUTING TO THE ROYAL GUARD IN ANY WAY. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, DO SOMETHING AND GET RID OF THIS HUMAN BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE AND DUST HER!" With those words, the taller of the skeletons slammed the door on you so loud that you visibly flinched.

"Heh, the name's Sans, Sans the skeleton." Sans didn't seem faced by his brother's angry words in the least, as he extended his arm towards you for a handshake. "What's yours, sweetheart?"


End file.
